


With Liberty and Justice for All

by igrockspock



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A judge rules Oklahoma's gay marriage ban unconstitutional.  Willow thinks hell might actually have frozen over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Liberty and Justice for All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/gifts).



As soon as Willow sees the headline, she fears the apocalypse. No fair, she thinks -- she'd just sat down for breakfast.

"Hey, Buff, might want to check into that whole end of the world thing," she says. Well, it's more like a mumble. There'd been a scone in her mouth when she'd said it.

Buffy pauses with a cereal-filled spoon halfway to her mouth. "Like, serious apocalypse? World end-y doom? And by the way, it's a testament to our undying friendship that I could even understand what you said with that giant scone in your mouth."

"Yeah. Ew," Dawn says, sounding exactly like she had when she was twelve.

"The newspaper says a federal judge just declared Oklahoma's gay marriage ban unconstitutional. _Oklahoma_." Willow pauses for effect. "It has to be the apocalypse."

"Mmm, an equality-loving apocalypse," Buffy says, munching on her cereal. "I think I like this one. Let's keep it."

"Actually, I think it's just the way the world is going these days," Dawn says, gesticulating with her spoon. Willow dodges errant droplets of milk. "My constitutional law prof says nobody wants to be caught on the wrong side of history. Some serious shit went down in Utah while you were off doing witch things in...whatever unpronounceable place you went." 

Willow seizes Dawn's spoon, which is still dripping on the table. "I told you not to go feral in law school."

Dawn shrugs. "Can't help it. Too much studying."

"What do you mean serious shit went down in Utah?" Willow asks. She thought law school was supposed to make you more articulate, not less.

"Well, a federal judge ruled the gay marriage ban unconstitutional, and then he didn't stay his ruling, so tons of people got gay married before the state got an injunction. A bunch of county clerk's offices stayed open twenty-four hours so they could marry anyone who wanted it. It was pretty epic."

"Yeah, and the world didn't end. I know. I was watching," Buffy says. "I'm thinking gay people don't cause the apocalypse."

"Well, except for almost that one time," Dawn mutters, and Buffy kicks her under the table. At least, Willow assumes that's what happened because Dawn suddenly yelps and rubs her ankle.

"Hey, I was the Key. I almost made an apocalypse once too," she says to Buffy. Then she turns to Willow and says primly, "I'm  
very sorry. I know the time you almost destroyed the world had nothing to do with you being gay."

"Uh, thanks," Willow says. "I think."

"Little sisters. Always awkward," Buffy says. She hands Dawn a slice of peanut butter toast. "This oughta keep your mouth shut for awhile."

"As if," Dawn says around an enormous peanut butter-and-toast wad. Willow averts her eyes.

Dawn swallows -- thankfully -- and her eyes light up. "Hey, wanna go troll the anti-gay protestors at school?"

"What are anti-gay protestors doing at Berkeley?" Buffy asks.

"Oh, you know, one of my professors pissed off the Westboro Baptist Church. They rile their minions to come out and protest sometimes," Dawn says. "It's funny. We fed them marijuana brownies once."

Willow smiles. "I learned a good itching hex in Peru." She thinks this is going to be a good day.


End file.
